Several viral vectors, non-viral, and physical delivery systems for 10 gene therapy have been developed [see, e.g., Mitani et al. (1993) Trends Biotech. 11:162-166]. The presently available systems, however, have numerous limitations, particularly where persistent, stable, or controlled gene expression is required. These limitations include: (1) size limitations because there is a limit, generally on order of about ten kilobases [kB], at most, to the size of the DNA insert [gene] that can be accepted by viral vectors, whereas a number of mammalian genes of possible therapeutic importance are well above this limit, especially if all control elements are included; (2) the inability to specifically target integration so that random integration occurs which carries a risk of disrupting vital genes or cancer suppressor genes; (3) the expression of randomly integrated therapeutic genes may be affected by the functional compartmentalization in the nucleus and are affected by chromatin-based position effects; (4) the copy number and consequently the expression of a given gene to be integrated into the genome cannot be controlled. Thus, improvements in gene delivery and stable expression systems are needed [see, e.g., Mulligan (1993) Science 260:926-932].
In addition, safe and effective gene therapy methods and vectors should have numerous features that are not assured by the presently available systems. For example, a safe vector should not contain DNA elements that can promote unwanted changes by recombination or mutation in the host genetic material, should not have the potential to initiate deleterious effects in cells, tissues, or organisms carrying the vector, and should not interfere with genomic functions. In addition, it would be advantageous for the vector to be non-integrative, or designed for site-specific integration. Also, the copy number of therapeutic gene(s) carried by the vector should be controlled and stable, the vector should secure the independent and controlled function of the introduced gene(s); and the vector should accept large (up to Mb size) inserts and ensure the functional stability of the insert.
The limitations of existing gene delivery technologies, however, argue for the development of alternative vector systems suitable for transferring large [up to Mb size or larger] genes and gene complexes together with regulatory elements that will provide a safe, controlled, and persistent expression of the therapeutic genetic material.
At the present time, none of the available vectors fulfill all these requirements. Most of these characteristics, however, are possessed by chromosomes. Thus, an artificial chromosome would be an ideal vector for gene therapy, as well as for production of gene products that require coordination of expression of numerous genes or that are encoded by large genes, and other uses. Artificial chromosomes for expression of heterologous genes in yeast are available, but construction of a mammalian artificial chromosome has not been achieved. Such construction has been hindered by the lack of an isolated, functional, mammalian centromere and uncertainty regarding the requisites for its production and stable replication. Unlike in yeast, there are no selectable genes in close proximity to a mammalian centromere, and the presence of long runs of highly repetitive pericentric heterochromatic DNA makes the isolation of a mammalian centromere using presently available methods, such as chromosome walking, virtually impossible. Other strategies are required for production of mammalian artificial chromosomes, and some have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,625 provides a cell line that contains an artificial chromosome, a minichromosome, that is about 20 to 30 megabases. Methods provided for isolation of these chromosomes, however, provide preparations of only about 10-20% purity. Thus, development of alternative artificial chromosomes and perfection of isolation and purification methods as well as development of more versatile chromosomes and further characterization of the minichromosomes is required to realize the potential of this technology.
Therefore, it is an object herein to provide mammalian artificial chromosomes and methods for introduction of foreign DNA into such chromosomes. It is also an object herein to provide methods for introduction of the mammalian artificial chromosome into selected cells, and to provide the resulting cells, as well as transgenic animals and plants that contain the artificial chromosomes. It is also an object herein to provide methods for gene therapy and expression of gene products using artificial chromosomes. It is a further object herein to provide methods for constructing species-specific artificial chromosomes.